Shackelford and Dobson (Fanfiction by TaionaFan369)
Shackelford and Dobson is a fanfiction by DisneyFanatic2364 consisting of eighteen chapters that she heavily based of "Beauty and the Beast" and "The Bride of the Lindorm King" using Fluttershy and Discord as the respective Beauty and Beast. From September 2013 to February 2015, the author made an audio adaptation of Bride of Discord which is currently on YouTube. She also wrote a sequel entitled Daughter of Discord. TBA TBA TBA (Fanfiction by TaionaFan369) Synopsis Plot Transcript PART 6 PART PART Final 10 "ROAR!" she said growling her hoof at cape. Djali walking and trotting looks at her dinosaur, he mad her up and puts help him. "ROAR!" Garahop walking and trotting looks at her goat, he mad up and puts help him. Before Djali trotting for searching dinosaur they reached, Garahop get angrily and growling his roared at Djali, you go to his garahop's cave, climbing and walking his mountain, put her tried to found before One hour later, Garahop sleeping hour times his coming to him, Djali walking to cave but she her, Djali grabs and steals eggs, Garahop is afternoon, Blueberry who were talking is see to him, Garahop looks her eggs is gone, Garahop get angrily his eyes and growled weak but she said seeing Djali. "ROAR!" Djali stood up and immediately tied the rope tight to the cape so he won't escape. "YOU!" Djali sees towards Garahop and looks at her grumpy face, he picks her up and puts her in the ouside while looks for someone to help him. Djali grabbing his head Garahop roaring and screaming liked Godzilla 2014 sound effects, Garahop kangaroo kicks his Djali's chest to knocking trees, she tree and rock put her in a grabbed and ripped his tree, Garahop roars and running dying pushed over to him, Djali running and fighting and pushing we managed to save her, Djali roared big and ran towards Garahop's cave. There, he saw her lying in bed resting peacefully, her long tail made her angrling face glow in the moonlight, Djali blushed at what he thought and sat on chair next to Garahop's cave, he gently placed his hoof and claws hands on top hers she closed her tail spikes red eyes, she looked him and smiled sweetly at him. "ROAR!" she said softly, Djali responded by kicked and punched her softly and roaring on her arm. Garahop blushed at thus and wrapped her hoofs and claw hands around Djali weekly. After a few seconds, they let go of each other and stared into other's eyes. Garahop was the first to break the silence, "Now, Garahop? the reason I followd you through the portal was not because I wanted to no help my '"enemies"' It's because I..." she trailed looking at her side blushing heavingly. Djali punched Garahop's head his knocked against ground, Djali get angry and growled, used his hoof and her look at him slapping in chest 10 times, "DJALI?, whatever you gonna tell you just do it," Djali and Garahop his roared and fighting, Garahop growled and decided to MOVIE him, no tell him, she them bited her teeths against Djali's giving a full passionate fight. Djali's eyes widened deep in surprise, Garahop ramming Djali his fall to knocks against mountain, Garahop punches Djali's arm, kicked his Head to knocking him, Djali grabs tree, but he cut my tree off she relaxed and fighted and knocked her back opening angrily and grumpy his eyes and growling his claws slapper around Djali. Garahop growling and roared his running and attacking tree slap hitted by Djali "Come to Papa". And from that moment on, all of their Djali grabs Garahop's jaws, battling on him, kicked 3 times, slap bunt his Garahop's head. Djali his angrily tell "Hold still, handsome?" Djali then confronted it and after a lengthy battle managed to kill it by breaking its jaws his adventures were made winner and they managed to return island.